Better together
by LilyBartAndTheOthers
Summary: But I will still tell you one thing, we're better together
1. Prologue

**_It's not always easy and life can be deceiving_**  
**_I'll tell you one thing it's always better when we're together_**

The plane landed on a Monday through a thick gray fog like a bird caressing the clouds before embracing softly the ground; emerging from the sky under the whiteness of its wings. She closed her eyes and moaned, trying to put aside the weight of the jetlag and the odd sensation stirred up by an unfamiliar place. New York was far behind; miles away from her now.

Leaning against the window, she observed in silence the routine of the tarmac, the monotone bricks of the building and people coming and going through the terminal; carrying on their suitcases. The passengers of the flight woke up all of a sudden as the plane stopped definitely and the attendant announced the end of the journey. Standing up they began to rummage around in order to retrieve all their belongings before vanishing into the immensity of the airport and keep on living. She turned her head as her hazel eyes looked at them blankly. For some singular reason she didn't feel like moving. Her leather seat was comfortable and the air warm enough while the mist outside sounded sharp and way too much invigorating.

"Hurry up, Karen. We have to be in The City within two hours."

Restraining a yawn the dark-haired woman frowned, then nodded to Will. For once she stayed quiet and didn't start any of their usual teasing games. She knew her friend was right and besides, she was too tired to argue. She grabbed her purse and left the plane reluctantly, following Will through the labyrinth of Heathrow. Her steps were unsteady, the clicking of her high heels stifled by the carpeted floor; bringing a weird sensation to her movements, a sort of fluidity as she were walking over a cloud.

Absorbed in the reading of some advert about London's most attractive places, she didn't notice that her friend had stopped, waiting patiently for his turn at the customs. She bumped into his back and grabbed his arm instinctively to find her balance.

"Oh I'm sorry."

Will turned around and laughed, obviously amused by Karen being so spaced out. It looked like the pills she had taken right after their plane took off at JFK hadn't worked out enough and now the millionaire was in need of getting some sleep. He smiled at her and passed an arm around her shoulders, hugging her tightly to excuse her fatigue.

"I'm jetlagged, Wilma; not touchy-feely."

The limousine went along the gates of Green Park and finally stopped in front of the imposing building of The Ritz. They stepped out of the car and headed to the main hall; the thousand lights of the immense chandelier sparkling over the oak tables and expensive mirrors; the slightest detail which refined delicacy reminded you of the fact you had just entered a prestigious palace.

She tipped the bellhop and turned around, leaning her back against the door; scanning her suite absent-mindedly. She could see the trees and their green leaves through the windows, contrasting with the gray of the sky and the pale light of the day. Very slowly she made her way through to the sitting room, brushing softly the fabric of the couch as the reminiscence of some past memories emerged in her heart. She stopped on the doorframe and looked at the bed; a bitter smile on her lips. Nothing had changed since the last time. She sat down on the mattress and sighed, taking off her shoes. _I do it for you, Stan._

"Are you ready?"

She looked up and came to face Will who was standing there, hands in the pockets of his suit. Karen frowned, swallowing hard. The strength of the past had been such that she hadn't heard her friend come in. His arrival had passed completely unnoticed.

"I would like to take a shower, Will. Give me five minutes."

"Karen, we can't be late…"

The dark-haired woman stood up before heading to the bathroom, unbuttoning her blouse.

"I know, Will! But please, give me five bloody minutes. I don't need more, I swear it."

She disappeared, obviously irritated by the pressure of the situation but as usually, she only pretended it was all because of him. He didn't say a word and went to sit down in the other room, intrigued by Karen's agenda resting on the coffee table. Afraid he could get caught if he dared to look at it, Will finally settled down his choice on his friend's Ipod; Jack Johnson's voice coming to caress his ears softly. He smiled, surprised by the sweetness of the melody that didn't match at all with the millionaire's behavior but after all the dark-haired woman was a complete mystery and the exact definition of antithesis so she could have listened to Puff Daddy as much as Tchaikovsky.

The Ritz faded away and her heart speeded up its pace as if she were at last realizing the importance of the imminent meeting. She had always had a thing for London though this morning the capital seemed cold and unfriendly unless she was just scared but didn't want to recognize it. The sky-scrappers of The City appeared and Karen moved nervously on her seat, hiding with difficulty her emotions. The limousine stopped in front of the Lloyd's building. The dark-haired woman took a deep breath and looked at Will as they both headed to the reception of the immense hall. A couple of seconds flew away before the attorney overcoming the expression of his friend. He had been taken aback by the confusion of her eyes, her pale complexion and the weight of her life that got mixed in a subtle way, a betraying one that resulted into a powerful weakness; almost surreal. She was scared.

His fingers slid along her palm and he pressed her hand softly. The elevators reached the last floor and Karen gasped as the doors opened, revealing the well-too-known nameplate with the golden letters on it. They didn't wait and followed the assistant to the meeting room where a dozen of faces suddenly turned to stare at them sharply. Will sat down at the black marble table in silence as the dark-haired woman made her way to the centre of the room; the weight of their gazes piercing her body like gunshots. She stopped and turned around on her high heels. _Just tell me why I do it for you, Stanley. Just tell me why._

"Good morning, sirs."

Her eyes caught up Will's wince and she forgot about everything; her jetlag, the funeral, her widowing, London. She simply threw herself into it, trying to put aside the fact she was playing her life and all what it meant. And through the mist of The City, her voice sounded loud; imposing.


	2. From NBC to The Dick Inn

**_Our dreams and they are made out of real things_**

**_Like a shoebox of photographs with sepia-toned lovin'_**

Perfect; she had been perfect. Will looked at Karen in silence, almost astonished as they were crossing Leadenhall Market; leaving behind the immense and so controversial Lloyd's Tower. From the firmness of her tone to her fine and undeniable arguments she had let the audience speechless; men in gray suits looking down at their expensive fountain pens awkwardly, embarrassed. With a disconcerting ease and a professionalism almost surrealist the millionaire had defended Stanley's legacy without the slightest doubt in her voice; a sincere determination wrapping every single word of her statements. She had played all her cards, one by one; her energy getting absorbed into her ambitious gazes and her smart remarks, as if her life depended on the sentence they would be given in two weeks.

And it did somehow. Perhaps she had received a certain amount of money after her husband passed away though the main part of his fortune, all his investments, were still protected by The Lloyd's Insurance and as long as she didn't manage to prove her rights over them, the millions of dollars would keep on sleeping peacefully behind the door of some English bank; like Olivia and Mason's fate.

He must had forgotten or simply thought he still had plenty of time left to change his will though his heart had taken another decision before accomplishing it and now they were all stuck into an uncertain situation. She clenched her fists and sighed, trying to relax now that she was free. She slowed down a bit and looked up at the sky; the clouds fading away at the same time as this weight over her heart, her shoulders. It was getting all blue; maybe it was a sign.

They reached The Monument, The Thames spreading its waters below as the golden boys were coming and going along Grace Church Street; heads down, lost in their worries and wonders. She stopped and smiled at Will sincerely. They both knew she wouldn't have been able to go through it without him and now it was over, she might owe her friend a lot of things.

"Aren't you hungry, honey? I'm starving. Let's go to The Dick Inn."

Will burst out laughing, staring at the dark-haired woman in disbelief.

"What is The Dick Inn? It sounds a bit creepy. Are you sure we can eat at the Dick?" He shrugged, giggling. "No pun intended."

Karen scoffed, shaking vigorously her head. "Of course we can eat at The Dick. And I even recommend you their wild boar sausages."

Sat at some table of the pub located in the heart of Saint Katharine's Dock, Will smiled quietly in front of the menu of The Dickens Inn; perhaps a bit disappointed by the actual name of the famous tavern. Both friends ordered their plates as an unfamiliar silence wrapped them up all of a sudden. Homesickness, jetlag or simply fate, they couldn't really say why it all sounded different under the pale sun of the Old Continent; why they had so many difficulties to find back the routine of their friendship, its regular and reassuring rhythm. His brown eyes caught up her hazel ones in a sincere but confused motion.

"Where did you learn about law, Karen? Your demonstration this morning is far from being a novice's one."

The millionaire smiled, sipping red wine; looking aside absent-mindedly at the table next to them and the couple sharing a meal, lovingly. Her heart greened with envy but it didn't last long enough so that she perceived it.

"I didn't miss any of my Tuesday night lectures on NBC; Law and Order is such a masterpiece."

The dark-haired woman raised her eyebrows in annoyance; feeling bored and boring. She sighed; then shrugged. "I made my classes in Harvard, big deal."

Will choked literally on his beer, astonished by his friend's revelation.

"You graduated from an Ivy League?"

"No, I never graduated. It wasn't a part of my plans. I had other dreams."

"What kind of dreams?"

For a couple of seconds Karen stayed still and silent; almost troubled by her friend's natural curiosity. She felt so weak when the conversation reached an intimate degree and it happened a lot, way too much as a matter of fact, with Will. But one more time something pushed her to abdicate and she smiled shyly, blushing.

"I wanted to get married and have a family."

In front of the irony of her current situation, the millionaire giggled.

"It looks like I failed, today. I finally came back to the law and I'm eating a wild sausage at The Dick Inn with a queen. I guess I'm pretty far from the traditional scheme I was wishing by then and if I don't wear any wedding band right now at least those classes in Harvard didn't result that pointless. Life is unexpected."

Forgetting about their fatigue they went for a peaceful walk alongside The Thames; enjoying the charms of England and its old buildings, its unique landscapes. The authenticity of the capital brought a certain warmness to any soul that happened to stop by London; the odd sensation to be a part of History. At the end of the afternoon The Ritz finally appeared on Piccadilly, its lights piercing through the fog that had suddenly come back to embrace the streets quietly.

"Are you tired?"

Karen shook her head, laying down nonetheless on her bed as Will sat down on the mattress.

"Not anymore but I'm stressed. What if…"

"You've been perfect, Karen. There's no need to be scared."

She closed her eyes and fell asleep; pushing aside the anxious wait, the fourteen days that separated them from the end of the case, those two weeks they had to spend in Great Britain before coming back to America; relieved or not.

She rolled on her side and settled subconsciously into Will's arms who had also succumbed to his fatigue. She dreamed about Harvard and getting married; her failure for not having a family, for not having graduated; and her meal at The Dickens Inn.


	3. A Hampstead secret

**_But there is not enough time, and there is no, no song I could sing_**

**_And there is no combination of words I could say_**

**_But I will still tell you one thing, we're better together_**

The murmur was soft, almost imperceptible in spite of the peaceful silence of the palace; the early hours of a new morning and its pale light passing through the curtains of Karen's suite but Will nonetheless woke up, facing his friend's dark hair. For a couple of minutes his brown eyes got lost in the contemplation of her back; his mind a bit fuzzy, still halfway between his dreams and the reality of their existence. She turned around in her sleep and came to face him, incomprehensible words escaping from her lips. He couldn't help but smile until he realized that even her subconscious troubled her soul. She was scared, probably angry with Stanley for what he made her live and his own frustration didn't stop growing in front of his incapacity to reassure the millionaire that everything would be fine because he had also some doubts about it; to be completely honest.

_Don't give up, Karen; don't do that. You deserve better things and a brighter life. _Will got up slowly and left the suite; coming back to his own one but the coldness of the sheets and the loneliness of his bed didn't ease his worries or his pain for feeling so helpless.

"So what do you want to do, today?"

The dark-haired woman passed her tongue over her lips, putting down her knife on the table. A breakfast at The Ritz owned a charm that she would never miss out. She locked her eyes with her friend's ones; a veil of embarrassment stopping by her face, invading the usual softness of her features. Karen cleared her voice and frowned.

"As a matter of fact there's something I would like to do…"

The millionaire began to move uncomfortably on her seat, looking nervous. Will smiled and pressed her hand in a reassuring motion.

"Is everything okay, Karen?"

She shrugged, looking down at the pale blue carpet of the restaurant.

"Yes, I'm fine. It's just… Well, you know what? You're free so do whatever you want this morning. I even give you the whole day if you want to…"

"What's happening? Come on, tell me! Hello… It's me, Karen. I mean… You know you can rely on me…"

The millionaire sighed before adopting a firmer tone, locking back her eyes with Will's brown ones.

"I want to be alone." She shook her head, apologizing for her sharp reply; then softened her voice, ashamed of her own behavior. "I just need it, honey."

Karen stepped out of the hotel twenty minutes later, refusing the limousine. She turned on her right, determined; unaware of the fact that Will was observing her from the third floor, behind the windows of his suite.

She arrived on Leicester Square and went downstairs quickly, grabbing the free newspapers that some guy was tending to her. She waited patiently for her turn, staring blankly at a woman standing next to her; holding a baby bottle but there was no child to be seen around her. She finally reached the window and smiled politely at the employee behind it.

"A ticket for zone three, please."

She took her ticket and headed to the platform of The Northern Line; stepping in the subway as soon as it arrived.

Will went down Heath Street, map in hands. He passed along a row of old cottages, the quietness of Hampstead spreading its charms over his heart. It was all in its details; a blue door, the profusion of roses against a wall; gray stones matching with the pale light coming through the clouds. He turned on his right as Church Row appeared then passed the gates of the cemetery; a typical English one, romantic somehow.

He firstly thought it was an illusion of his mind, some trick caused by the jetlag or their unusual closeness that played with his brain but reality imposed itself in all its abruptness, unexpectedly. He stopped, hidden by an old tree; observing the figure in silence, how she was looking down, absorbed in her wonders. The back of her hand caressed her cheek, sweeping away surreal tears but sparkling too much to remain in some virtual dimension.

Will frowned, confused, and waited until Karen left the place; the millionaire vanishing through the tortuous streets of Hampstead. Led by some natural curiosity he made his way to the grave before his gaze getting lost in the direction his friend had just taken; surprised and moved by the woman's act, so intimate and sweet, a bit sad. He glanced one more time at the name engraved on the stone before heading back to his walk.

_May you rest in peace, John Delaney (1933-1966)._

Highly concentrated on the reading of his map, Will turned on his left and bumped into somebody. Apologizing even before looking up, he couldn't help but blush, taken aback by the awkward coincidence.

"What are you doing here, Wilma?"

"Well, Karen! I thought… I didn't know you were heading to Hampstead."

The dark-haired woman bit her lower lip, staring at her friend with suspicion.

"Are you stalking me?"

"Of course not, I have better things to do with my time as a matter of fact!"

Realizing the stupidity of her own statement, Karen nodded then looked at her watch before plunging her hazel eyes into Will's.

"Would you like to have a drink then? Unless I interrupt one of your lonely walks…"

They entered The Holly Bush with some religious silence; respectful before the building dating from the beginning of the 19th century. They ordered and paid for their drinks at the counter; then headed to some corner near the fireplace; almost too intimate for people who actually weren't lovers but friends. Karen smiled shyly, her hands embracing her glass of wine as she looked aside at the room that had been once the stable of an old house. She loved the cozy and popular atmosphere of pubs; the sensation to belong proudly to another universe as soon as we dared to push the doors and sit down between its walls; a sort of private club and you felt like you had been chosen.

Her eyes sparkled under the gas lamps, her fair complexion lit up lovingly by the etched glass windows. She stared at the pressed tin walls before coming back to Will; fixing his eyes with intensity.

"So do you like London so far? It's the first time you come here, isn't it?"

His fingers ran along the oak table, caressing it softly. As much as he tried to concentrate on the pub, he couldn't help but think about the last image of Karen mourning her father a bit earlier; a few streets away.

"I like its authenticity. Hampstead is beautiful; so far from the turmoil of Piccadilly or The City. It still looks like a village. It's very surprising."

The dark-haired woman nodded, raising her eyebrows.

"It is, I love it too. New York is my home now but London… Well… I owe this city a lot of things, a lot of people too."

Her smile suddenly disappeared under the weight of her own words. Karen sighed, looking down; swallowing back those tears that were only asking for coming out.

"I'm glad you're here, Will. Thank you very much, honey."

She grabbed his hand tightly; smiling at him. Their stay lasted a bit longer through some lighter conversation, sharing a pie; charmed by their intimate corner, at last.


	4. Up and down a financial river

**_And all of these moments_**  
**_Just might find their way into my dreams tonight_**  
**_But I know that they'll be gone when the morning light sings_**

They came back from Hampstead very late in the night; long after the last train when the streets of London can at last have a rest after the exhausting turmoil of the day, the crowd of tourists, and the multitude of flyers covering up the asphalt through a rainbow of pale and bright colors. The palace had also plunged into a sweet lethargy when both friends entered a deserted hall; soft lamps lighting up the marble floor. They headed in silence to their respective suites rocked by the bewitching charms of the city.

She took off her shirt and tied her hair back, sighing before the reflection of her figure in the large mirror of the bathroom. She looked tired and so small all of a sudden; almost lost in the immensity of the habitation littered by a whole collection of luxurious items. She leaned her head on a side and closed her eyes, her hand caressing her nape softly. His fingers slid along her naked waist, coming to rest on her stomach as his lips planted light kisses on her throat and she couldn't help shivering under such a sensual touch. A moan escaped from the depths of her heart when his breath wrapped up her lonely skin somewhere below her ear and the millionaire smiled brightly before the boldness of Will's gestures.

But she only came to face the despair of an odd fantasy as she looked back at her reflection; the emptiness of her nights sounding loud and sharp, a bit too honest. Karen left the room and turned the lights off, not even troubled by the desires of her soul; not anymore.

The dark-haired woman gave her ticket to the employee before choosing one of the backseats, far from the other passengers and their noisy reactions. She smiled at her friend and took his hand so that he may sit down and enjoy the sight of The Tate Britain vanishing in front of them alongside the gray waters of The Thames. A baby began to cry and Karen rolled her eyes, putting on her sunglasses in spite of the inexistent reverberation; the sun playing hide-and-seek with the clouds, flirting with the rain and its romantic shades over the English buildings of London.

The ferry finally left the pier slowly, sliding peacefully up the river under their quiet gazes; perhaps still a bit half-asleep. They passed The Houses of Parliament lit up by the thousand flashes of tourists' digital cameras before finding the more intimate places and treasures that you could only see from a boat; sheltered from the vivacity of Victoria Embankment. She couldn't restrain a jump of surprise as Will put down his hand over her shoulder and came closer to her ear; pointing at some green area on their right.

"What is that, Karen?"

Staring at his hand for a couple of seconds, the millionaire barely managed to concentrate on her friend's point of interest alongside The Thames. She cleared her voice, desperate for having completely gone to pieces; then frowned, looking blankly at the building.

"It's… It's Somerset House and The Court auld Gallery. There's a beautiful courtyard dating from the 18th century that serves as an ice-rink in the winter; and it's a lovely garden in the summer. Their collections, mainly paintings, are good."

The Millennium Bridge plunged them into a furtive shadow before the pier of The Tate Modern appearing and they stepped out of the ferry, following in silence the other passengers to the entry of the singular museum. Entering the turbine hall Karen's high heels sounded loud in the immensity of the old factory but her regular steps also brought a certain self-confidence to her walking; her typical day-to-day signature and for the very first time since their plane had landed, Will felt like his friend had actually taken away with herself some reassuring fragments of her New York routine.

They passed the information office and headed to the elevators, studying the map of the building.

"Is there any trend you'd like to see? Surrealism is quite interesting and the room dedicated to Rothko, Mirό, Ernst and Dali is one of my favorites. It's up to you though, honey. I've already been here more than once."

Karen literally let herself fall down on the seat, massaging her ankles; painful after a three-hour visit. The weather being too cold to take advantage of the terrace both friends had nonetheless managed to get a window table at the restaurant of the seventh floor of The Tate Modern; London spreading its charms below, going so far over the hills and the buildings, getting lost halfway between their minds and reality. They shared a pleasant lunch before heading back to The Ritz; crossing the Millennium Bridge, passing next to Somerset House and the dark-haired woman finally sighed, leaning her head backwards as the hot water of the bath softly embraced her pale body in the quietness of her suite.

She rushed out of the tub, wrapping herself in a bath towel and picked up the phone that was ringing; sitting down on the mattress of the bed.

"Good afternoon, Mrs Walker."

The millionaire recognized the Lloyd's insurances' assistant's voice immediately and her heart sped up its pace uncontrollably; her mouth getting dry. Subconsciously her fingers grabbed the bedspread and she clenched it tightly.

"Good afternoon, Samantha."

"Listen… Apparently John Woodward and Brian O'Nessy are discussing over your case and they may be in need of some more time before taking a final decision so I'm afraid you won't get an answer in a week..."

Karen felt the tears come up to her eyes, then run on her cheeks under the pressure of her angry soul.

"What do you mean I have to wait a bit more? Are you kidding me? With all the money I'm leaving in your bloody firm every month you should have the decency to go and work faster for Christ's sake! Do you even realize how badly you're playing with my nerves right now? Do you know what this damn thing means to me and to my relatives? You... bastards!"

Reaching a point of no-return in her frustration the dark-haired woman put an end to the call and threw her cell phone in a fit of rage on the bed, breathing loud; unaware of Will's presence in the room. She hadn't heard him come in. Very slowly he made a few steps backwards and waited for a few seconds in his friend's sitting room before clearing his voice; poking his head through the door. She turned and looked at him, showing absolutely no evidence of her current state of mind. Will couldn't help but feel sad for assisting so helplessly to his friend's slow and long financial nightmare.

She smiled at him brightly. "Hi honey."

"Would you like to listen to some music?"

He spent the evening observing Karen and the way she was relaxing, little by little, under the charms of some jazz band at Ronnie Scott's Club. The smoky atmosphere matched to perfection with the intimacy his friend needed; like the warmness of the lamps, this old feeling to be back to Chicago listening to the sensual melody of some talented saxophonist. She closed her eyes as the strength of alcohol caressed her throat; then smiled at Will brightly.

"I love it, honey. Thank you very much, this is a wonderful evening."

He grabbed her hand and pressed it tight, kissing her temple with care; swearing to himself that he would do his best so that his friend may get an answer to her problems within a week. His unexpected sweet gesture made the dark-haired woman look at him in disbelief, smirking.

"You should stop drinking, Wilma. You're going straight. You must be boozed, honey."


	5. Through a rain of dreams

**_There is no combination of words I could put on the back of a postcard_**  
**_No song that I could sing but I can try for your heart_**

****  
The door opened as a fine ray of light pierced through the room plunged in the darkness and the silence of the night. Will winced; blinded by the sudden and unexpected move then leaned up on his elbow; half-asleep. Standing up shyly on the doorframe Karen was looking aside, her right foot caressing the carpet softly. Because of the contrast of lights he could only picture out his friend's figure, the curves of her body and the fluidity of her nightgown. It looked like she had also tied her hair back though he couldn't be sure of that.

"Is there something wrong, Kare?"

The dark-haired woman shrugged, twisting her hands. She made a few steps forward and stopped on the edge of the mattress, biting her lower lip.

"I can't seem to fall asleep…"

Trying to put aside the surprising statement Will finally made some room for his friend, motioning her to join him in bed. She stepped in it and settled quickly; huddling up in his arms, still avoiding his gaze, a bit ashamed.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

He never asked her the reason of the insomnia; never made fun of her extreme need of sweetness, as far as it could be from her usual behavior. He didn't say a word, just tightened the embrace on her body and didn't mention the fact he actually knew, or at least imagined, why she couldn't get to sleep.  
Life is made of coincidences and even though Karen hid her feelings pretty well, he would never forget the state of high anxiety he had witnessed her in; a bit earlier in the evening.

The millionaire yawned before closing her eyes, rocked by her friend's heartbeats.

"There must be something about you, Wilma. I'm Grace Adler-izing."

Will left his suite around 8 in the morning, doing his best not to wake up Karen who was still sleeping peacefully in his bed. Unsure of the time he would really need, he finally decided to leave a note against his pillow before vanishing through the streets of London as a thick fog was spreading its nets over the city. He passed the imposing doors of The Lloyd's Tower as the dark-haired woman was opening her eyes slowly, grabbing the piece of paper with Will's handwriting on it.

_I always wondered if all the bookstore managers of Notting Hill were as cute as Hugh Grant; see you at Books for Cook at __1pm__ (__4 Blenheim Crescent__), Will._

Going down Portobello Road Karen turned on her left on Ladbroke Gardens. She smiled brightly as the Victorian house appeared through the rain; a few steps away on Kensington Park Road. The millionaire couldn't restrain a sigh of well-being as she pushed the doors and entered Paul Smith's world; three floors entirely dedicated to the genius her American Express had learned to love through the years. Unbuttoning her Burberry she took a deep breath and began her idyllic wandering through the large rooms of the boutique.

"This is for you."

The dark-haired woman looked at Will with surprise as he tended a bag to her; sitting down at the bottom of the bookstore where a few tables had been installed for lunch and tea times. She frowned, amused by the unexpected gesture; touched. Then with curiosity she unwrapped the red paper and couldn't help but laugh; shaking her head with grace. Her hazel eyes locked with her friend's brown ones as a soft smile embraced her lips.

"Now I assume I have to say thank you…"

Karen leaned up on her elbows and kissed Will's cheek; her hand lasting a couple of seconds against his nape in a sweet caress. She settled back on her seat and sighed, opening the book with care, her fingers sliding over the golden letters of the title: _How to cook like a millionaire._ The waitress arrived and they ordered their meal; enjoying the subtle taste of the wine and the home-made pies; a mango crumble and strawberry tea.

A wave of warmness seemed to have taken possession of Karen's heart little by little as the intimate atmosphere of the bookstore had turned into some shields, protecting her from the rain and her quiet anxiety; all those problems. She would have loved telling her friend everything; how she was scared and felt guilty, how she could never thank him enough for being here and supporting her no matter her eccentricities. She smiled at him shyly before looking aside; repeating to herself one more time that she didn't deserve him, didn't deserve anything.

The coolness of the air hit her face with strength but suavity as they finally left the small bookstore and began to wander aimlessly through Notting Hill. They could have hailed a cab or called the limousine of The Ritz but an implicit quietness had settled down their singular choice and so they kept on walking under the rain; sheltered from the drops by Will's umbrella, Karen clutched to his arm like in some old fantasy of her mind.

Both friends let their hearts guide them peacefully through the area from Kyoto Garden to the treasures of hidden mews; appearing all of a sudden at the corner of a street as little oasis of peace in the middle of the city. They were taking by Ladbroke Road, coming back to Portobello when Karen's cell pone rang. A moan of regret made its way to her lips as the millionaire recognized the number of the insurance company. As much as she perfectly remembered their last conversation this time she would have to control her nerves for being so close to Will. They stopped in the middle of the street and Karen stepped into a phone box; Will waiting patiently outside, under his umbrella.

It probably didn't even last two minutes though the dark-haired woman couldn't help thinking that it tasted of eternity. Trapped into the suffocating little red box her hazel eyes never broke apart from her friend's ones; the fine glass of a sticky window separating them. She finally got out; sighing heavily.

"I will get an answer in five days. The assistant told me it was pretty positive."

She closed her eyes and frowned; passing a hand over her forehead, trying to put aside this permanent weight she was carrying on her soul. Will began to rub her back, coming closer as she looked down, avoiding his gaze. The millionaire raised her eyebrows with bitterness and exhaustion.

"I do it for Stanley, Will. I do it for his kids. It's… Damn it's so unfair…"

"Don't be worried, Karen. I'm sure you'll get a happy end…"

"No, you don't understand, Will. I… I feel so guilty. I mean…"

She leaned her head backwards then took a deep breath before plunging the sadness of her eyes into her friend's ones.

"You know perfectly well that I'm safe with the money he already left me while I absolutely don't deserve it; not in this way because the others didn't get anything, his own family. He left me everything while I never loved him. I didn't give a shit about Stanley; he was just useful to me but now people who really care about him have nothing left. It's not fair for them and I know he would have changed his will if he had had enough time… I just… I just can't let it go like that or I will live with this permanent guilt for the rest of my life. I know what Olivia and Mason are feeling now because it already happened to me once; when my father died."

She shrugged almost as a note of apologies.

"That's why we had to move constantly then. We had no money. He had given the main part to someone who didn't care about him and he didn't have enough time to leave the rest to people who actually loved him; his relatives. I always thought the other was a bitch and responsible for what we were going through and now I'm playing the same role. It's disgusting. Nobody deserves it; nobody."

Karen bit her lower lip, swallowing back her tears and the fury of the confession that seemed to have taken away in its whirl her painful soul; for feeling so lonely. She closed her eyes and sighed as Will took her in his arms through a tight embrace. Plunged in the depths of his neck the millionaire stopped thinking so that her friend's heat may bring to her the comfort she needed. A couple of seconds flew away unless it was an hour; a whole day. Very slowly she loosened her grip around his neck but the strength of some truth made her heart speed up its pace as she locked her eyes with his and leaned over; capturing his lips in a kiss that she deepened almost immediately as if she were suffocating and Will was the only one able to give her a vital breath.

The fact he dropped out the umbrella and the rain fell on their faces might just be a coincidence though something hit the dark-haired woman's mind at this exact moment and she broke apart as unexpectedly as she had kissed him; making some steps backwards, shaking, a hand over her mouth and the confusion of shame taking possession of her lovely face in a weird expression of torture. Going farer and farer from her friend Karen just shook her head in a murmur of apologies.

"Oh God… I'm sorry… I'm… I'm sorry."

The contrast was sharp between the turmoil of her mind and Will's silence, staring blankly at Karen. Her breath became loud and she simply turned, running away all of a sudden. The attorney came back at last to reality as the figure of his friend was disappearing through the rain of Notting Hill. He gasped and began to run after her; calling her name.

"Don't go away, Karen! Stop! Karen!"

Her high heels slowed down her movements and she felt his hand on her wrist as she was passing through the narrow covered alley of Victoria Gardens.

"Karen, stop!"

A group of high school girls in uniform passed next to them, giggling while looking at the end of their run under the rain; then disappeared on Ladbroke Road through a touch of adolescence lightness over Karen's adult despair. Will's hand caressed her neck before tightening the grip on it softly, forcing her to look at him but she persisted and avoided his eyes; raindrops falling over her face, getting mixed with some tears.

"This is an awful day and I'm just sorry for everything. I don't need your pity, Will."

He passed a hand on her waist, coming closer to her face, embracing her shivering and soaked wet body. It looked like reality was getting swallowed by her night fantasies and the dark-haired woman just frowned; confused. She looked how his fingers were sliding on her cheek, passing over her lips slowly. Taking a deep breath she finally locked her eyes with his; his breath caressing her skin with sensuality.

"I don't want your pity, Will."

"It's not what you're inspiring me."

She found again the softness of his lips on hers through a honest and desired kiss; halfway between happiness and the strength of utopia, as if it were all a dream. She smiled in his mouth while leaning against the wall of bricks, deepening the kiss, unaware of the life going on in Notting Hill Gate; hearing nothing but the sweet melody of the rain that was still pouring and her moan, getting lost in Will's heart.


	6. The sound of my soul

**_I believe in memories they look so, so pretty when I sleep_**  
**_And when I wake up, you look so pretty sleeping next to me_**

****  
Leaning up on her elbow she left his lips reluctantly, looking breathless at them; her hand on his chest. She locked her eyes with his for a couple of seconds then finally settled in his arms and closed her eyes; the flames dancing in the fireplace of the suite, her naked leg intertwined with his. And for the very first time Karen plunged into her dreams rocked by the charms of her new intimacy with Will.

They had broken apart slowly in the humidity of the covered alley; a bit overwhelmed by the way the events were turning, not ashamed but confused. The millionaire had frowned while staring at her friend, looking for an answer that he had been unable to give. But there was something in their gazes and an odd sensation growing in their stomachs, running through their veins before reaching their hearts that had pushed them to leave the place; a bit high. Notting Hill Gate was in turmoil in spite of the rain but five minutes had passed by without a cab appearing so they had finally made their way to the subway; getting lost in the crowd through the incomprehension of their souls.

The dark-haired woman had sat down awkwardly in front of him, plunging her hazel eyes in his brown ones; an implicit silence wrapping up their minds unless it was just easier like that, halfway between the routine of London and their unexpected kiss. It smelled of first times when a veil of shyness embraces two people about to cross the lines and become lovers in the intensity of their novice gazes. They hadn't gone to pieces but simply realized that something was changing; evolving. There hadn't been a single touch until they had entered the hall of The Ritz; his fingers sliding along hers, over her cold and wet skin. Hand in hand they had gone to her suite and while closing the door behind them the loud beats of their hearts, taken away by the sudden emotion of the moment, had substituted the quietness of the palace.

It was so strange to let thirty minutes fly away between the first sign of care and the second one; half an hour of indecision and uncertainty. Looking aside almost timidly Karen had taken off her heels and made her way to the bedroom; staring blankly at the sheets for a couple of seconds before turning back and facing Will. Her fingertips had brushed nervously the buttons of her raincoat, getting rid of it slowly under his silent gaze; some sweetness meeting up with confusion. He had done the same; then got closer to her, his hands passing underneath her shirt before discarding it and revealing the paleness of her complexion.  
From a layer of clothes to another one they had nonetheless reached the mattress of the bed and laid down on it; his brown eyes lost in her hazel ones. Feeling the weight of his body against hers the dark-haired woman's heart had melted under the heat of such contact; raindrops still hanging loosely on some black strands before falling softly over her bare shoulders. Will's hand had brushed them away and settled on her nape; then leaned over to find back the delicacy of her mouth and the uniqueness that her kisses were bringing to his soul.

It all had been in the subtly of their breaths winning over the rest; soft moans resulting enough, stifled as if the slightest sound could have sounded too vulgar and impolite before the purity of their hearts. The sweetness of their caresses seemed to have bewitched the pale light of the day landing over their intertwined bodies and the fluidity of their movements; the sensuality of every single kiss. She had smiled in his mouth, breathing already loud while his hand had traveled up her hip and she had fed herself with the intense warmness of his flesh against hers; wishing quietly she could manage to pass under it and rest there until she may cease to breathe.

Carried on by the weird sensation he had been holding her life between his hands, her tensed body, the attorney had let his instinct guide him; a bit surprised perhaps that Karen was actually staying so silent. It looked like she was concentrating on her feelings to get the most of them; every second passing by. But the slightest reaction of her skin and the jerky regularity of her breath had been clear enough to lead Will to understand about the strength of the moment; all its meanings. She had arched her back, pushed by the desires of her soul before swallowing hard; her nails pressing his back as a wave of warmness had run through her body in Will's last thrusts. A sigh of well-being mixed with an ounce of relief had escaped from her throat and she had captured his lips, no matter she was breathing with difficulty; too loud.

They hadn't moved, just looked at each other for what had sounded like a thousand years. With him still resting on top of her the millionaire had tightened her grip on his waist with her legs; feeling like nothing but keeping him inside a bit longer before finally breaking apart, rolling on aside in each other's arms. She had plunged her hazel gaze into his brown eyes as the smile that had lit up her face had got a similar reply in the darkness of the night. They hadn't fallen asleep until the sun had begun to appear in the sky in the early hours of the morning because lovers were always supposed to defy the scheme of existence and its monotone routine.

They had made love twice and Karen had simply let the hours fly away, rocked by Will's tenderness and the honesty of his smiles; the singular sentiment that it all sounded so right.

The soft warmness of the sun came to caress his face and Will woke up; his hand sliding along Karen's lower back before his fingers rubbing his sleepy eyes. The involuntary gesture made the millionaire moan but she kept on sleeping and settled further against the white pillow with the emblem of the palace embroidered in it; the fusion of the letters as the evidence of a perfect matching. Lost in the contemplation of her curves and the paleness of her complexion Will made his way back to reality little by little focalizing on the line of her spine and the delicacy of her nape; the darkness of her hair resting over her pale shoulders while the sheets seemed to have been pushed aside, brushing the limits of her lower back. Her breath was regular and silent; a peaceful rhythm making her chest move up and down with subtly. His eyes went up to observe her light features taken away by the strength of fatigue, forgetting about the rest; those fears and worries that were controlling her brain and ruining her heart. Will couldn't help but frown as the boldness of an unexpected realization hit his mind all of a sudden through his morning contemplation. No matter what happened next an odd need, unless it was just a desire, was engraving in his soul the image of his friend laid down next to him.

"You didn't leave..."

Most surprised by the sound of her voice than the meaning of her statement, the attorney leaned over as his lips planted a kiss on her lower back; just at the beginning of the spine where the skin is so soft and pure, warm. He traced a path up to her neck while the palm of his hand was embracing her ribs, brushing her smooth flesh all along; then getting lost in her hair and she opened her eyes, a sleepy smile on her face as he finally kissed her cheek and plunged his gaze in hers. Raising her eyebrows in a bitter motion the millionaire vaguely shrugged; resigned before the evidence of her past experiences.

"They always do. No matter what they promise during the night they simply disappear at the same time as the moonlight; like an old dream I would have pushed too far."

She passed her fingers over his lips, following with her hazel eyes the movement of her hand.

"But you're still here…"

Karen's face came closer to Will's, her breath getting mixed with his and while she was about to kiss him she looked up at him with a disconcerting truth.

"Don't leave me now. Please, don't leave me now."

She captured his lips and deepened the kiss as he passed on top of her and they both let their caresses lead them to the sweetness of a quiet and tender morning.


	7. Where the paths can lead

**_With only two, just me and you, not so many things we got to do_**  
**_Or places we got to be, we'll sit beneath the mango tree now_**

****  
"Good morning."

He locked his eyes with hers and burst out laughing; caressing her hair softly as she was staring at nothing in particular in front of her, perhaps a bit hypnotized by the flames in the fireplace.

"It's 6pm, Karen."

The dark-haired woman shrugged; then smiled, amused by the ridiculousness of her statement. She settled further against his chest, sighing peacefully as the palm of her hand passed over his skin before coming to rest in the depths of his neck.

"But I didn't tell you hello this morning…"

They had spent the whole day in bed and put aside all the rest; simply forgot the reason why they were staying in Great Britain. Focalizing on some feelings and a couple of caresses sounded more appealing; sweeter and even reassuring. Plunged in the sensuality of a kiss and the warmness of his lips Karen's mind opened all of a sudden and her worries seemed to fade away, little by little; bewitched by the care Will was bringing to her.

"What do you want to do? Are you hungry?"

The millionaire restrained a yawn as her tiptoes slid along his ankle; then rested on his foot, her knee embracing his other leg in a subtle motion. She took a deep and calming breath; closed her eyes, tightening the grip on his waist.

"I just want to stay in your arms."

The attorney raised his eyebrows and smiled; almost subconsciously though as furtive as his expression had been Karen noticed it and leaned up on her elbow to lock her hazel eyes with his, confused and curious.

"What's the funny part? Why are you smiling like that?"

"I would have never imagined that you could be so sentimental; so girlie. It doesn't match at all with the way you usually behave but I love it more than anything."

She looked aside, trying to ignore the burning blush that had invaded her face but didn't say a word; she was touched.

"Would you like to have a drink or something?"

Karen bit her lower lip, shaking her head. She passed her fingers on his lips, looking at them with attention then came closer and got lost into a sweet murmur.

"I don't need to drink. It seems I'm developing a new addiction; to your body."

She captured his lips in a deep kiss; passing a leg over his, getting on top of him.

The sun made its way through the clouds, sweeping away the rain and the gray light of the day as a limpid blue sky imposed itself through the invigorating wind of an English winter. Her woollen gloves slid along her fine hands, settling on them to perfection and after adjusting her scarf the millionaire finally stepped out of the limousine; smiling shyly at Will who was waiting in front of the gates of the park. Her hazel gaze embraced his brown eyes as they entered Kew Gardens in silence; under a cute awkwardness. Karen cleared her voice, feeling the urge to speak so that the uncomfortable absence of sound may vanish and at least they could let the artificial atmosphere guide them through their walk; the natural fluidity of their conversations having faded away as the same time as their naked bodies had got intertwined.

"It's the first time I've come here, you know. I… I never had the chance to stop by here but I've been told it was extremely romantic."

Realizing all of a sudden the meaning of her last sentence, the dark-haired woman bit her lips, making a face; avoiding indefinitely Will's gaze. She rolled her eyes and took a deep breath.

"I mean the landscape is supposed to be very beautiful and I only… Well… I know a bit more of Hyde Park and… Hampstead."

She jumped, surprised, as Will passed his arm over her shoulders and kissed her temple; the first sign of care in public, the first step. Very slowly she looked up at him and a bright smile lit up her features as they were heading to White Peaks and no matter how confusing everything sounded; she was just enjoying it.  
The path was disappearing through the trees in a soft curve before the royal pond spreading its calm waters in front of the walkers' eyes like a sort of mirage in the middle of a meadow; a few miles away from the turmoil of Piccadilly. They stopped while reaching the edge of the small lake; hand in hand. Taken away by an odd sensation of well-being mixed with the weight and honesty of confusion Karen turned and looked at Will before leaning over to kiss him. But the embrace tasted bitter all of a sudden; as if they had come to this point when pretending isn't enough anymore and we can't avoid the truth any longer. The millionaire broke apart and frowned, anxious and scared of the answer that her boldness could receive if she dared to speak.

"What's happening, Will? What's happening to us? I mean…"

She shook her head; obviously troubled by the fuzziness of her wonders; this disturbing incapacity of seeing it clear, if only there were actually something to look at. But his brown eyes only reflected a similar state of mind as his fingers were playing with her hair in the warmness of her nape.

"I don't know. I don't understand anything."

"It's okay, honey."

Her eyes got closed as she plunged into his arms and hugged him tight; filling her lungs with the scent of his clothes, some bewitching fragrance that matched her aspirations very well. They headed to the restaurant of the park hand in hand and whenever Will's fingers slid on her waist, Karen couldn't help but shiver; delighted by the touch of her friend, her unexpected lover. Like many other times she simply tried to deal quietly with her own frustration; divided by a thousand questions about the essence of her heart. Was it just a fling, a sweet parenthesis of care at a moment when she really needed it? Or was she falling for Will, if only it could be?

They came back to The Ritz at the end of the day when the stars were showing timidly over the streetlights of London. Her hand traveled up his cheek, letting a path of white soap on it as they shared a deep kiss before breaking apart; breathless. He leaned his head on her naked chest as her legs were still wrapped around his waist; her hands in his wet hair. She loved the heat of the water on her skin, the smell of the bath; and the incredible sweetness of their motions, the loud beats of their hearts as soon as they looked at each other.

_Perhaps it's just a singular story… But be careful, Karen. You know way too much about the typical ending. _

"Look at me, Will."

Reluctantly the attorney sat up as she settled against the marble of the bathtub, the palms of her hands holding his face with a beloved firmness and all the weakness of her doubts. They stayed still for a couple of seconds in the humidity of the room and the steam floating in the air of the suite; the quietness of the hotel and the turmoil of their hearts.

_You know way too much about it, Karen._

"Kiss me…"

Will leaned over and captured her lips; a smile invading the kiss.

_But you can never resist._


	8. Against all expectations

**_Or brings new things for tomorrow night you see_**  
**_That they'll be gone too, too many things I have to do_**

Like a few days earlier she had made her choice on the subway; for whatever reason she couldn't really explain. It was just a logic that defied the rest her senses; and perhaps also because he had always hated this society life that she had accepted as hers through the years, an old revenge over the past.

A lot of things had happened since last Tuesday and even though she was repeating her acts, a different atmosphere had wrapped up her soul. She didn't feel lonely or ashamed; a heavy secret weighing on her heart. Her hazel eyes suddenly met his brown ones through the boring monotony of the train and the silence of the other passengers; waiting for nothing but stepping out to find the light of the sky. She didn't smile, slightly moved as a matter of fact; letting her brain set off the whole machine of memories from the way she had kissed his body this exact morning to the day their lives had crossed each other's one. Was it an accident? Karen looked aside but grabbed his hand, holding it tight.

"There's something I'd like to share with you, Will, but I'm not sure…"

He had passed his arm around her waist in the warmness of the bed, the paleness of their complexion matching to perfection with the gray of the clouds in the early morning; the rustling of the sheets accompanying their sleepy smiles, their sweet caresses. Her fingertips had slid absent-mindedly along his back as a ton of doubts were invading her soul; stealing her self-confidence in a harsh motion. For quite a while now the millionaire had felt like her existence was getting out of control through a whirl of odd events; a succession of unexpected things and the tenderness of his gestures towards her. She had come here for Stanley and his children supported by the trust of a friend but they had changed the rules of their relationship and now she found herself in bed with him; naked and charmed.

"You can rely on me. You know you can, Karen."

She loved his voice in the morning. It was all about softness like a thousand kisses on her neck; light ones. He was attentive in spite of his dreams still being so close in his mind and the difficult motion to come back to reality after long hours of sleep. There was something in his eyes by then that she couldn't find later as the whole day went by; the realization it wasn't an utopia and she was indeed resting in his arms. And she just blushed under the quiet compliment.

"I do."

They had gone away hand in hand in the coldness of the morning for a destination that the dark-haired woman was the only one to know; and dread. It was one of those extreme icy days when the steam of you breath seemed to get suspended in the air and no matter how fast you kept on walking you couldn't really get warmer; not even thanks to a cup of coffee. They could have stayed in bed a bit longer to enjoy the fireplace and the quietness of the palace though something didn't stop shouting out loud in Karen's heart that they had not enough time for that.

As they stepped out in the tortuous streets of the area Will didn't say a word but understood immediately where they were heading to; and why. He let Karen guide them though, respecting the fact she was accomplishing a necessary path and he was just there to witness it; to support her as soon as it would sound a bit too complicated. They passed the old tree and she stopped all of a sudden, looking down with humility and bitterness; confusion and resignation. Her heels caressed the ground in an abrupt melody; a strange noise piercing into the fog of the morning. She closed her eyes and sighed.

"I miss him. I miss him and I hatefully love him."

A wave of tension spread over their heads and as the attorney was taking her in his arms, feeling the growing pressure, Karen burst into tears against his body; lost in the depths of his woollen scarf. She let a rose go and fall down on the grave, the red petals brushing the gray of the stone. They left in silence before heading to Hampstead Heath where, sit on a bench, they observed London boiling below their feet; their troubled souls.

Like a sort of pilgrimage they both decided to stop by The Holly Bush where the singular atmosphere of the pub took them away into the sweet intimacy of their gazes; their intertwined hands. The hours flew away slowly before the fireplace and the clinking of the glasses getting mixed with the smell of home-made pies and the brown color of real ale. They wished time could have got suspended; for a couple of years, a whole decade. And so they wouldn't have had to face their worries, their obsessing wonders and the uncertainty of the rest.

A veil of lightness and freedom seemed to take possession of Karen as they came back to The Ritz at the end of the day; twenty-four hours in a weird sensation, exhausting but needed. They entered the hall and went straight to her suite, unaware of the routine going on around them. The millionaire was lost into the charms of Will's gaze and she only stopped in front of her door to lean over and kiss him deeply; with sincerity. A hand on his back to push him closer to her body she finally broke apart to open and step into the sitting room.

It only lasted a couple of seconds; a very furtive moment that passed completely unnoticed for everyone but her and Will. Still smiling brightly at him she entered the suite under the lightness of her steps and the happiness of her heart but froze while turning around; facing Grace and Jack. It's like a ton of ice we would throw on the flames; a very powerful solution to put an end to some warmness, the heat of his body going away all of a sudden as she dropped his hand in front of her friends.  
Unless it was just the end; already.

"Surprise!"

She didn't say a word before Jack and Grace's bright faces; simply started mourning her loss, Will and their singular relationship.


	9. The mask of reality

**_But if all of these dreams _**  
**_Might find their way into my day-to-day scene_**  
**_I'd be under the impression I was somewhere in between_**

****  
The evening went away before a subtle heartache and the impression she was going wrong; no matter why or how. When she was young she used to spend hours and hours locked in her bedroom, savoring the bitterness of her tears and the strength of a fake sadness. She had always loved crying. But she had moved on and changed, coming to this point she couldn't bear this feeling anymore; the one that was oppressing her heart and she pretended to ignore, smiling at Jack and Grace in the awkwardness of the suite. Her friends' excitement didn't match at all with the despair of her soul but she played all along; avoiding his gaze, ashamed of her instinctive reaction when she had entered the room a couple of hours earlier.

Sat on the mattress of her bed she kept on listening to Jack, telling them the whole story; the reason why they were there, how long. As much as she tried her mind simply refused to collaborate and Karen finally gave up under the fuzziness of alcohol running now in her veins. It was easier to forget. She vaguely understood he had won some contest and was now the happy owner of four tickets for Andrew Lloyd Weber's hit musical The Phantom of The Opera and the performance would take place the day after. With her being in London for business it could only be fate.

Her hazel eyes met his brown ones without any of them breaking apart. She frowned, apologizing in silence and bit her lower lip as he simply smiled. Grace shrieked, obviously excited; breaking the harsh reality of Will and Karen's story.

The four friends went to bed very late in the night while the palace had plunged into the sweet lethargy of comfortable dreams for quite a while yet. The dark-haired woman closed her eyes in the coldness of her empty bed. It sounded of the past, a frustrating loneliness; and for some reason she didn't like that. Sighing heavily she turned over and over between the sheets, passing from right to left; thinking about Will, the guy next door but already too far from her reach. Perhaps it was indeed their fate and she had to accept it.

"Are you okay, Karen? You're incredibly silent and you haven't drunk yet."

The millionaire shrugged, smiling at Grace as brightly as her tears could have run on her cheeks.

"I'm not hungry, honey."

The red-haired woman suddenly frowned, worried, before coming closer to her friend. The millionaire looked aside as she felt a wave of tears trying to make their way to her eyes.

"Why are you so sad? I know you are; there's no need to pretend the exact opposite. Your whole face is shouting out loud that you are about to burst into tears. Are you scared of the answer you will get tomorrow about Stanley's legacy? You shouldn't. Will told me you had been perfect. You had left him speechless and I could hear in his voice how proud he was to be your friend. You're extremely smart and sweet, Karen. That's why you can success."

It all got mixed in her head; the sudden and unexpected compliment, Will's confession to his best friend and all the feelings the mere sound of his name had stirred up in her heart, in some secret place of hers between old memories and the hopes for a better life. Karen frowned, rolling her eyes; feeling the urge to say something just to relieve her soul but Will and Jack arrived at the table and the conversation died even before it really starting.

A sharp curse seemed to have spread its nets above their heads and as the day went on from a store to another one through Knightsbridge and High Street Kensington; from Gucci to Prada, stopping by Harrods and its legendary floors, Will and Karen never found a chance to get a few seconds for themselves, the required time to put an end to something or decide to choose another path, no matter what Jack and Grace could think.

Tired but nonetheless excited by the evening they were about to spend at Her Majesty's Theatre, the four friends came back to the hotel around 5pm; everyone settling in their respective suite to get prepared in time.

Karen turned on the hot water of the shower then closed her eyes under the softness of the drops falling on her body like thousands of kisses. And what would she say to him, anyway? Did they still have a chance to save something? Why would they do that then? She had dropped his hand as soon as their New York routine had interrupted their sweet and awkward romance. Perhaps it was all about homesickness and Will was just a fling. The millionaire moaned to restrain a sob of frustration. Why did her heart keep on shouting the exact opposite of her mind?

The bath towel wrapped up her body in a soft motion as she stepped out of the shower through the steam of the bathroom. She hadn't heard anything, the slightest noise. But Karen didn't jump either when she looked up in the mirror and faced Will; standing on the doorframe behind her. They stayed still for a couple of seconds, unable to move; absorbed in each other's gaze and all this confusion that had invaded their brains. And when it resulted enough the attorney slammed the door of the bathroom as Karen turned around and rushed into his arms; grabbing his neck savagely, kissing him deeply, hungrily.

Sometimes the frustration gets reflected into a violent fit of passion; almost a quiet apology, an odd way to say that we're sorry. He grabbed her waist and pushed her against the door as her fingers slid on it to get it locked as if her brain still had some control over her powerful and destructive desires. The towel landed on the floor in a majestic silence and the dark-haired woman took off his pants, her lips still lost in the depths of his mouth. His hands traveled on her hips, her breasts; stopping by her throat, stirring up loud moans. She was already breathless. He discarded his shirt and lifted up her legs, wrapping them around his waist in the heat of the action and the urge of their emotions.

The thrusts were fast but intense as if both lovers were simply unable to do it just for sex. It didn't last very long and the expected relief turned almost immediately into a regretful nostalgia as the millionaire caught his brown eyes, looking back for her regular breath, still holding him tightly; feeling Will's warmness in her own body. She swallowed hard and was about to speak when Jack's voice pierced the quietness of the background.

"Are you here, Karen?"

Her eyes still plunged into the attorney's the dark-haired woman nodded, her feet touching the firmness of the floor; the coldness of reality.

"Give me five minutes, honey."

She picked up her towel and put it on again, heading out of the bathroom; leading Jack to some corner of the suite so that Will may make his way out; passing unnoticed.

She had read the novel and seen the show a couple of times before, though that night she abandoned herself to Eric's despair; falling under the charms of the young Christine. Two seats separated her from Will; a natural barrier which symbol sounded way too evident, unbearable but real. And as the curtain fell after the breathtaking performance Karen stared blankly at the stage; murmuring to her soul that impossible loves only used to triumph in the craziness of fictive tales. It wasn't about challenge but the rules of their existences. And this was reality.


	10. Epilogue

**_Love is the answer at least for most of the questions in my heart _**  
**_"Why are we here?" and, "Where do we go?"_**  
**_And, "How come we're so hard?"_**

****  
They left The Ritz in the first hours of the morning without saying a word; distant as if a simple gaze would get everything even more confused, complicated. Anyway Karen had a lot on her mind by then and the ride in the limousine to The City didn't last long enough so that she may connect the worries of her mind to the disillusions of her heart. They stepped out of the car under big gray clouds; the same as the day of their arrival though so many things had happened between then and now. The millionaire looked aside bitterly; way too many things to keep on pretending. They entered The Lloyd's Tower with anxiety and resignation. It was all settled down now and nobody could come back; whatever happened it had been engraved in the past and their future. Her heart sped up its pace as they knew the dark-haired woman would go in by herself as Will had to wait outside.

"But he's my attorney. He has the right to be here."

It wouldn't last very long so if Will was needed, he would be told about it. She sighed before stepping into the office reluctantly, staring at her friend for the very first time since they had left their hotel but she resulted unable to read the slightest feeling behind his brown eyes. It was all blurry.

Twenty minutes later her high heels sounded loud against the asphalt of Leadenhall Street. She stopped on the sidewalk, looking from right to left. He was standing at the corner of some building, a mug of coffee in his hands. She swallowed hard, passing her tongue over her dry lips and came closer to him as a blank face covered her features. She locked her eyes with his and waited for a couple of seconds; then smiled, brightly, nodding to him before bursting out laughing, relieved.

"Oh my God, you got it!"

It looked like something had broken into pieces, a veil of shyness or uncertainty as Will grabbed her waist and made the millionaire twirl around; the grace of her smile lighting up his heart through a prohibited wave. Her feet flew in the air, caressing the wind softly then back to the ground but the temptation was too strong, too close and Karen leaned over, capturing his lips in a deep kiss; there, in front of thousands of golden boys, perfect strangers unaware of their incomprehensible story. And as she was getting lost in the heat of his sweetness she simply forgot about her fears, her doubts and the harsh reminiscence of an end that had may come too soon.

Her hand pushed the curtain away and she looked by the window on her tiptoes; the room was overlooking a small square in the heart of Southbank. She took off her high heels and let the softness of the carpeted floor caress her feet. She turned around as he cleared his voice, heading out of the bathroom. It was far from the luxury of The Ritz and the breathtaking items of a suite but she loved this place even more; the purple walls matching with the white blanket, the purple bedspread and the narrow room, definitely more intimate. She smiled at Will and blushed for whatever reason, plunging her hazel gaze in the sweetness of his heart. Her arms brushed his chest before resting on his neck and they slid on the bed; their caresses celebrating her success unless it was something else, something more powerful, a sort of fate they couldn't escape from.

She had missed the contact of his fingers along her legs; the taste of his lips and the sensuality of his breath against her flesh. She had missed his body and the intimacy of their gestures, the closeness of their hearts and this wave of pleasure as soon as he locked his eyes with hers; the honesty of their thrusts. It couldn't be a mere fling but it was all they were allowed to get. It was already too much; they both knew it. But they stayed silent about it and simply enjoyed the way their bodies got intertwined.

They left the impersonal hotel a couple of hours and a shower later. It was a bit creepy but you don't think about that when it's all you can get. The City vanished through the window of the limousine and the silence of the driver who would never say a word about the things he may have witnessed; as discreet as they had been.

They came back to the palace and headed to the restaurant where Jack and Grace were waiting. They celebrated Karen's success before packing their bags and leaving for Heathrow as the first snowflakes were falling over the night of London. The plane took off and Karen closed her eyes, swallowing back the bitterness of her melancholy. The lights of the English capital disappeared below her feet at the same time as this furtive relationship with Will. It would all remain behind; it was just obvious, just that. She fell asleep huddling up subconsciously in Will's arms who had logically got the seat next hers. Her mind was free knowing that Jack and Grace weren't travelling in first class but economic so they wouldn't witness the scene and even if it had to happen it still could pass for a whim controlled by her brain and not a desire from her heart.

"Thank you for everything, Will. I won't forget it."

The millionaire hugged awkwardly her friend as the limousine stopped in front of the Riverside Drive building; her sentence meaning certainly a bit more than what Grace and Jack could imagine. But we all have secrets, don't we? She looked at the three of them entering the building; smiling bitterly.

"So how did it go, Mami?"

Karen closed the door of the manse and nodded to her maid, stepping into the immensity of her too cold penthouse.

"It went to perfection, Rosie. I'm tired; I need to get some sleep."

Settling further under the blanket of her bed the dark-haired woman grabbed her cell phone, dialing blankly a message.

_I don't want to forget it. I'm not sure it has to cease._

She went into her contact list and selected Will's number but stopped all of sudden; hesitating before sending it.


End file.
